


Sugar and Spice

by Alecvm



Category: youtuber
Genre: F/M, Jack is an angel, Light Angst, M/M, angel au, felix is also an angel, jack is kinda the pastel boy, mark is the punk, marzia is an angel, sad boy mark, wishu is a cutie and is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: There was once a fallen angel. His head a walking garden with his green hair and flower crowns. He always wore pastel clothes. White skinny jeans and a size too big sweater was the normal clothing wear. Sometimes if it was too hot he would wear a t-shirt. But even under all of the colors, there is a plain black jacket hidden when the days get cold.----There was once an outcast. He never talked to anyone and despised human interaction.  He was the punk. All black was the normal wardrobe. Sometimes there would be a splash of red at times. But sometimes in his flaming red hair, you could see flowers scattered around.This is the life story of two boys and how both of them turned the other's world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sat at the edge of the cloud looking down at the Earth. He knew it was forbidden for them to go down to the human world but it wasn't his fault that humans tend to be rather pretty. Especially a certain human woman named Signe. As he was day dreaming though he didn't hear a certain Italian angel creeping from behind him. 

"BOO!"She yelled jumping on him. 

Jack jumped almost falling off the cloud but luckily for him he was caught before he fell. 

"Be careful there Jack," She laughed helping him stand. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't jump on me," Jack said punching her lightly. 

Marzia Bisognin is an Italian angel who died only a few years ago. She is the closest thing to a friend/family member for Jack since most angels never really tried becoming close to other angels. 

"Hey you should be paying attention then," She said folding her arms smirking. 

Jack snickered before stretching letting his wings spread out as he stretched. He heard Marzia gasp a little when he spread his wings out making him grin. Marzia didn't fully grow her wings yet since she was still pretty new so she was still rather getting used to everyone having wings. Especially since nobody really showed them. 

Jack then continued to turn around spreading his wings to her. "You wanna touch them?"He asked looking back at her.  

"Can I?" She asked quietly reaching out to his wings. 

Jack nodded giving her an encouraging smile since to touch another angel's wings was quite a privilege. She then carefully brushed her fingers across his white wings admiring the golden specks splattered around on his feathers. 

"When do you think my wings will grow fully?"She asked quietly as she put her arms down back to her sides. 

"Don't worry they'll grow in soon," He said as he folded his wings back into his back turning around to face her. "Mine took almost a month to grow in so don't worry." 

Marzia gave him a small grateful smile. "Thanks...anyway I should go now. I promised I would go and help with the animals today." 

"Okay then bye! Say hi to Felix for me will you?"Jack said yelling after her as she walked away. 

"Yeah I will!"She said turning around waving goodbye to him before running off. 

Jack smiled as he watched his friend run off before he brushed himself off and prepared to jump again down to the human world. Before he could though a hand covered his eyes and mouth dragging him back. 

He tried to hit his attacker as he was being dragged but in the end, his hands were tied behind his back and his head covered by a bag. 


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like hours of darkness and uncomfortableness Jack felt his captors finally stopped setting him down. He could still feel something cold being pressed against his neck and back, which he assumed was some angel blades. He then heard some murmuring and then the bag was taken off of his head. It took him a bit to get used to the bright light but when he was able to see again he saw Micheal looming over him. 

The walls enclosing the place were a bright white that practically glowed. Unable to turn his head he couldn't see who were placing the blades against his neck and back but it wasn't really like he would want to know now. Finally, Micheal after a short silence Jack coughed a little uncomfortable from the silence. 

"Um sorry,  but why am I here Sir?" He asked trying his best to hide his fear. 

Micheal chuckled before leaning closer to Jack's face,"Well from a certain little bird I heard that you have...fallen in love with a human."

Jack stiffened at this comment wondering who could have told.

"Sir but I can ex-", Jack started saying before quickly going quiet again as he felt the blades slowly cut into his skin making him wince. 

"Jack I'm sure you know what the consequences are for falling in love with a human...and even interacting with them."

He just nodded avoiding eye contact with him. 

"So you understand what I have to do now don't you," He said walking over to another part of the room. 

Yes, sir..." Jack said quietly.

"Good," He heard Micheal say as he walked towards him again. 

As Jack felt the blades leave his neck he felt a searing pain in his back making him let out a blood-curdling scream as he someone hold his arms in place. It felt like he was burning as he writhed in pain trying to escape. At one point someone covered his mouth trying to muffle him. In the end though the pain became too much and he started losing consciousness. Though as he starting blanking out he caught a glimpse of one of his captors who had familiar golden blonde hair and soft sky blue eyes. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up in cold sweat gasping for air.He couldn't remember what his dream was about or even where he was. The room was too dark to see but he felt someone watching him as he slowly slipped out of the bed. 

"Hello?"He called outstanding at the edge of the bed not wanting to walk in the dark. 

When nobody answered him he decided he would at least try to find the lights as he walked around the room by putting his hand on the wall the whole time. Finally, he touched something that seemed like a switch. He then pushed at it until he heard a small click and the room illuminating. As he slowly got used to the bright light he slowly saw what the room looked like. 

The walls were a tan color with the floor being simple wood. The bed which he had slept on had light green covers and was pushed right up against the wall with a small table next to it. Across the room from the bed where a wardrobe and a chair was. It felt strangely familiar to him but he couldn't remember when he saw this room before.  

He jumped when he heard a soft purr coming from behind him as something brushed up against him.  When he looked around behind him he saw a black cat with wide green eyes. 

"Oh hello, there lil buddy," Jack whispered crouching down to the cat. "Whats your name?"

The cat just meowed before walking to the slightly open door that he hadn't noticed. 

"Hey wait!"He said before running after the cat before running into a hallway. 

He stood there dumbstruck wondering how the hell he was gonna get through this place. Suddenly though he heard someone yell and before he could see who it was he felt something hit his head before he blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack woke up again he was tied up on a chair in an unfamiliar room once again this time with a horrible headache. 

Sighing he called out looking around the room. "Can you please show your face? Because I don't know how I got here either..."

At first, there was nothing but after a little, he heard someone shuffling towards him. When they finally got in view he saw that they were probably around the same age as him. They had bright red hair that covered up a flower crown that was nestled in his hair. He was wearing ripped black jeans and a black leather jacket that covered his black shirt which was ruffled.  

They were glaring hard at him holding a butcher knife at Jack like he a wild animal. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?" 

"Well, first can you please put down the knife? Because I mean you already tied me up so I don't think there is a reason for you to have that since I'm an angel its stupid. Also, call me Jack....but I promise I don't know where I am at all," He explained eyeing the knife that was dangerously close to his face."And  I really don't want to be stabbed today.So please just let me go."

The man didn't say anything but did let the knife down to his side but still held onto it gripping it tight. 

"Well okay then...Jack I'll let you go but if you dare make a move I will use this knife," He said walking towards him. 

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name though?" Jack asked looking back at him. "Because I mean its a little disrespectful to not introduce yourself to your guests."

"It's Mark and you're not my guest. You're just an intruder. Also, what did you call yourself earlier...an angel?" 

"Huh?...oh yeah I guess I did...I um...didn't mean to say that though sorry," Jack said a little confused himself as he rubbed his wrists. 

When Mark finally untied Jack fully Jack slowly got up stretching as he cracked his back making him wince. 

"Anyway since I am not gonna have you here anymore I'm going to ki-"Mark started saying before being cut off by a loud knocking.  

"Mark!?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Coming!"Mark yelled setting the knife down on the counter before pulling Jack with him.

"Wait why do I have to come too?"Jack asked trying to resist. 

"Because I'm not letting you stay alone in this room," Mark said before pulling at him again. 

This time Jack let himself be dragged away as they walked out of the room and past what it seemed to be a kitchen and into another hallway. When they got to the door Mark finally let Jack go as he opened the door where a young familiar woman was standing.  

She had long fluffy dark brown hair with blondish dyed tips. She was wearing a short pink skirt with a white top that was slightly covered by her jacket. Her white shoes were a little dirty but other than that still a pure white. When she saw Jack though her eyes widened as she tried to stifle a gasp. 

"Oh hey Signe," Mark said opening the door more so she could come in. 

"Uh yeah hey, Mark um...so I have information for you but it's kinda private so your friend can't come with us sorry," She asked glancing at Jack. "Also my names Signe."

 "Jack..."He said standing to the side letting Mark and Signe through. 

"Jack wait in the kitchen I'll be back soon," Mark said before walking away. 

Jack just nodded and quickly walked through the hall again going to the place where he assumed was the kitchen. 

\---

Mark followed Signe as they walked. At fist, Mark was confused where she was going but realized she was going to the 'guest room'. When they finally got to the room they stood at the slightly open door that Jack had pushed open. 

Mark continued to put his hand on her shoulder like a reassurance that he was there for her."Hey, we don't have to go into his room. We can talk about it in  like the living room or something..."

Shaking her head she reached forward pushing the door open more. "I'm fine that was almost 5 years ago. It was just young stupid love."

Before Mark could contradict her though she swung the door open fully and walked in before sitting down on the ruffled up bed. 

"So was Jack sleeping here then?" She asked looking around the room memories pouring in. 

"Uh yeah, I guess...he looks like him doesn't he,"Mark then said sitting down next to her. 

She just nodded not saying anything. After five minutes of silence Signe finally spoke up again. "Well I might as well tell you why

"Well...um why are you here in the first place?"Mark asked quickly switching the subject. 

"Oh yeah um Ms.Marionet wanted me to tell you that she has found you a new roommate." 

"Really? Who?" 

"Jack Angelwing."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stood in the kitchen looking around the room. It was simple and small so obviously, Mark wasn't a baker or anything.  He did seem to have a big stash of instant noodles and popcorn, though. He then continued to walk into the connected to the dining room where the reminisce of what seemed of Mark's breakfast laid. Jack who decided he could be a little nice took the empty bowl and took it back into the kitchen to clean it. Right when he was about to turn on the sink though he heard someone open and shut the front door. 

"Uh..." Jack started saying getting ready to yell for Mark. 

"Mark?"

Jack calmed down a little hearing that the person knew Mark's name. He then slowly walked out of the kitchen to see a middle-aged woman who was holding a small file. 

"Ah, Mark is ta-" Jack started saying before being cut off by the woman.

"Jack Angelwing right?"The women said reaching out her hand. 

Jack took her hand shaking it a little confused. "Uh yeah."

The women seeing that Jack was obviously confused starting saying,"So Mark hasn't told you yet? Hmm. Well, it's good that I caught you here at least....anyway how do you like the place? You can sleep in the extra room that Mark's old roommate stayed at. And also here are all of the papers that you have to sign. I hope you settle down well."

Jack took the papers as she handed them over to him. He stood there dumbfounded for a little not remembering asking to move in with anyone or into any apartment. But before he could question anything else he saw the floor once more but this time with someone yelling his name. 

\----

_Jack opened his eyes white everywhere his eyes could see. He could feel something on his back though making him reach back and touch a mass of feathers._

_He then started walking quickly through the white world trying to find something or someone that could help him. After a while, he started jogging then sprinting through the world feeling the wind flow through the feathers on his back. He started remembering everything. He was a fallen angel. Banned from heaven for falling in love with a human. It was stupid of him, yeah but it was worth it._

_As he ran through, the world started to create around him. There were trees and flowers bloomed all around him. The sky was a pastel pink dusted across the blue sky. He then stopped to look around at the wonderful scenery. As he took it all in he started walking again much slower. The birds chirped happily as they flew in the sky and all of the forest animals scampering around him. He snapped out of it though when he heard someone call his name making him see that he was standing at the edge of a cliff. As he started backing away he felt someone or something push him making him stumble off the cliff into the white abyss once again. He tried his best to work his wings but they seemed to not want to work with him. But as he closed his eyes all he could see was a man with red hair and a flower crown nestled in his hair. He could hear his voice calling for him._

_"Sean!"_

_Jack was confused. Wasn't his name Sean...right?_

"JACK!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Mark stood and ran out of the room when he heard someone scream. He heard Signe follow behind him as he ran out into the hallway to see Ms.Marionet crouching down next to an unconscious Jack. 

"What happened?"Mark asked crouching down next to the fallen boy. 

"Well I was talking to him and he just collapsed!"Ms.Marionet exclaimed quickly getting up and taking out her phone. "I'm calling 911."

Before Mark could protest she was already talking with someone. Signe who had seen Jack on the ground quickly went and got her and Marks jacket. 

Throwing Marks jacket she went and got her shoes putting them on. 

"Why?"Mark started saying before having his shoes thrown at him. 

"Well if he's gonna go to the hospital we all have to go so we can explain everything. And also you know that  _Sean_  would go too," ambulenceShe said glancing out the window. "And it ambulance is here too so lets go out meet them."

\---

Jack woke up cold sweat gasping for air. 

"Jack? You okay buddy?"He heard a familiar Swedish voice asked. 

Jack turned to see Felix who looked tired strangely for being an angel. 

"Felix? Why are you here? If the council catches you then you'll be banned down to earth too!"Jack whispered angrily. 

"Well I missed you too," Felix said walking towards him. 

Jack glared at his friend but in the end motioned him to give him a hug. As Felix leaned down to hug him Jack held him touching his back. He gasped when he felt dents in his friends back making Felix flinch. 

"Felix..."

He didn't say anything but taking off his shirt and turning around facing his friend. On Felix's back was two deep crevices where his wings should be. It was almost like someone had carved his wings off of him. Upon seeing this Jack couldn't say anything or even do anything. 

"Who did this?"Jack finally said after a long moment of silence. 

Felix put his shirt back on and turned around but refused to look at him in the eye. "Well, when they sent you down to Earth I begged them to give you a second chance.  And I said I would do anything to be able to bring you back so they decided to take away my wings forever. The even more sad thing is that I'm still an angel you know? But I just can never have my own pair of wings anymore."

"Why would you do that? You'll be shamed so much by the others," Jack said grabbing Felix's wrist. 

"I know bu-"

"Mr.kjellberg? Visiting time is over now,"The two friends heard from outside

"Ok!" Felix said starting to walk away. "Bye for now I guess."

Jack just nodded as he watched his friend walk off leaving him alone again. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Mark jumped awake when he heard someone walk towards him. When he looked to see who it was he saw that it was the Swedish boy who had claimed that he was Jack's friend.

"Uh hey, Jack is awake if you wanted to know," He said stopping in front of him.

"Oh, thanks...so uh how do you know him?" Mark asked.

"Ahhh....I met him in high school," Felix explained. "And well...take care of him, will you? He just went through...let's say a breakup."

Mark nodded wanting to ask more about Jack. He wanted to know why he had just randomly appeared in his apartment and now is his roommate. He wanted to know why Mark couldn't find any information about him on the internet. But for now, he was going to have to wait.

"Ah! Here's my phone number if you ever need help or something like this happens again,"Felix said handing Mark a slip of paper that he quickly scribbled his number on. "Anyway bye for now."

"Bye," Mark said watching the boy walk away and disappear into the darkness of the night.

"Mr.Fischbach?"A nurse called.

"Yes?"He said standing up.

"Mr.Angelwing said he wanted to talk to you so if you would like to follow me,"The nurse said.

"Oh yeah sure," Mark said as he followed the nurse into the elevator for what seemed like the tenth time today.

He partly followed and lead himself to Jack's room with being there so many times he had memorized the pathway. When they got to the room the nurse stopped at the doorway and held open the door for Mark to walk through.

\---

Jack looked over his shoulder when he heard the door to his room open. Mark who looked rather tired walked in and dragged over a chair sitting down next to his bed.

"Hey...so you wanted to talk to me?"Mark asked settling down.

"Uh yeah just wanted to say sorry and stuff to cause you so much trouble," Jack said looking down at his hands.

"No don't worry...cause I mean yeah I guess you should worry but I mean like from Ms.Marionet I was told that you were my new roommate so I mean I guess it was a good thing you were in my apartment yesterday," Mark said trying to give a little smile. "Anyway, I'm surprised you got in without me hearing either. And the fact that you went straight to sleep too."

Jack just gave a little laugh and went into silence again as Mark fiddled with his hands. They both jumped when they heard the door open with the Doctor walking in holding a clipboard.

"Okay so Mr.Angelwing you are allowed to leave now and once you are done changing just sign these papers and give it to the nurse which will be outside if you need help," The doctor said before setting the clipboard down on the side table and walking out again.

"Well, I'll go and get the car I guess," Mark said getting up and putting the chair back. "Bye then."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

As Mark started walking out of the hospital his phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Signe he answered it as he walked to his car trying not to die.

"Hey, Mark is Jack okay?"

"Yeah, he just woke up so I'll be going back soon...how's Spice?"

"Spice is fine but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving now and going back to my house so you don't freak out or anything."

"Okay well, good night then."

"Yeah bye."

\---

Jack slipped his shirt on thankful of the feeling of actual clothes. The gown that he had to wear was uncomfortably rough and itchy making every little movement horrible for him in bed. After putting his shoes on he walked over and grabbed the clipboard and pen quickly scanning the page before signing it. When he walked out he handed the nurse the clipboard said his thanks and quickly walked away to the front entrance to see if Mark was outside yet.

Seeing that his friend still wasn't ready he sat on the bench putting his hands in his pocket to keep them warm. Soon after though Mark drove up and opened the car door for Jack.

"Thanks," He said as he climbed into the car closing the door.

"No problem....you're not allergic to cats or anything right?" Mark asked glancing over at Jack.

"No why?"Jack asked looking out the window.

"Well I have a cat and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

He nodded before looking over at Mark. "Is it a black cat?"

"Uh yeah his name is Spice," Mark explained a little surprised he knew what Spice looked like. "How did you know?"

"Oh well when I woke up there was a black cat in the room," Jack started saying. "And then he went out the door and...well yeah we all know the story after that."

"Ok then...how did you get in my apartment?"

"Well...your apartment is actually pretty close to my friend's apartment which I was supposed to crash since I had already packed everything at my old house. And I gotta say I was a little drunk before that so I couldn't remember anything that had happened before or just anything that I was doing. So your apartment just had to be unlocked and I stumbled in and walked into the spare room...luckily and I fell asleep," Jack explained.

Mark nodded before the going silent letting the music go on.


	10. Chapter 10

Right, when Mark and Jack walked into the apartment Spice appeared around the corner meowing. 

"Hey there,"Mark said crouching down to the black cat petting it. 

"Hi spice," Jack said crouching down next to Mark letting Spice smell him before purring. 

The two friends sat there for a while playing with the black cat who was happily purring while snuggling up to the two friends. After a while, Jack slowly started to fall asleep slumping against the wall as Spice stretched and laid down in the middle of them. Mark who had already fallen asleep softly snored as Jack slowly drifted off his hand still on the black cat. 

\---

Mark slowly opened his eyes sunlight blinding him. Groaning he tried stretching his sore arms before he noticed that Jack was sleeping soundly against him. Sighing he sat there not wanting to wake the boy up. Slowly he slipped Jack off letting him slump against the wall stretching before picking him up bridal style and walking off to his room. 

After setting the sleeping boy onto his bed he went out again closing the door behind him as he went to fill Spice's food and water bowl. Spice of course was nowhere to be seen as he filled the two bowls. After setting the bowls down though he heard the familiar pattering of paws walking towards the food bowls. 

"Hey there lazy," Mark said glancing down at the black cat.  

Spice just gave a little meow before starting to eat ignoring him. 

"Well good morning to you too," Mark said before going off to the kitchen to go make breakfast. 

\---

It was around ten when Jack woke up to the smell of pancakes. Stretching he rubbed his eyes looking around the dim room. Finally, after he got up he went to find the bathroom to see how shit he actually looked.  Luckily for him, the bathroom was right next to him. As he looked in the mirror he tried figuring out how he would deal with the mess of his hair. After looking around a bit in his pockets he found a hair tie. Pulling back his curly hair he tied it up before washing his face and walking out. He could hear Mark humming as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning," Jack grumbled as he shuffled into the room. 

"Hey," Mark said glancing over at his tired friend before handing over a plate of fresh steaming pancakes. "Pancakes?" 

"Yeah. Thanks," Jack said taking the plate from Mark and walking to the dining room slumping into on of the chairs.

Soon after Mark joined him setting down his own plate of pancakes and two mugs filled with coffee. 

"Do you want any cream or?"Mark started asking. 

"No I'm fine," Jack said gratefully taking the cup of coffee. 

Mark nodded before pouring some cream into his mixing it before sitting down across Jack. The two then continued to sit in silence as they ate. Mark glances at the boy a few times actually looking at all of his features. 

Jack had soft features and just looked so small now that he looked at the boy. He wondered how he was even able to survive in this horrifying world. Mark quickly looked away though when the misty blue eyes looked up at him. Blushing he quickly shoved some pancakes into his mouth when he heard Jack chuckle a little. It made Mark a little sad though as Jack reminded him so much as another person that he missed so dearly.   


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock at the door once Jack had finished his little bit of coffee. Mark who had finished before him got up and went to answer the door as Jack went and cleaned his own dishes before going off and joining Mark at the door. Not so surprisingly it was Signe who had a small white box with a letter on top which had Jack's name on it. 

"Ah hi, Jack!"Signe said waving at him. 

Mark turned moving closer to the wall letting Jack stand next to him. 

"Hey, Signe," Jack said giving her a gentle smile."So what's with the box?"

"Ah well Ms.Marionett wanted me to give you this since she heard that the hospital finally let you out and the letter is just her welcoming you,"Signe explained handing the box over which was surprisingly much heavier then Jack thought it would be. 

"Whats in this?"Jack asked. 

"A cake of some sort and yeah its pretty heavy," She said. 

"Well I guess tell her that I said welcome," He said not really knowing what to do with the cake now. 

"Well, I'll be going then bye!"

"Yeah bye," Mark said waving goodbye. 

"Bye!"

Once she was gone Mark closed the door and helped Jack with the cake as they took it to the kitchen. Jack first read the letter which was just a small welcome letter like Signe had said there would be. Finally, they opened the box to see a thick cake which had strawberry's and was most likely vanilla. But with both boys already full, they stored the cake away in the fridge for later binge eating. 

"So what now," Jack said walking to the living room. 

"Uh well, I have some stuff to do so I'm going out and won't be back until probably three," Mark said glancing at the clock. 

Jack nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Mark said as he tied his shoes. "Bye then."

Mark then grabbed his coat as he walked out closing the door behind him. 

\---

Jack waited a bit after Mark closed the door making sure he was gone. He then continued to glance out the window just to make sure Mark wasn't anywhere nearby before grabbing his discarded jacket and went outside. Once he was out and had locked the door he looked around trying to see where the blonde-haired Swedish boy had gone. 

"JAck over here!" He heard a familiar voice call his name. 

Looking around he finally saw his friend was leaning on the railings above him looking down at him. 

"What are you doing up there?" Jack called up starting to walk up the stairs. 

"I live here now. Also, I assume you need some clothing and ID's so they told me to stay down here and lead you to your 'old' house," Felix said also walking to his friend meeting him half way. 

"Oh yeah thanks," Jack said chuckling. 

The two then continued to walk down the flight of stairs calling up a taxi.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark walked off leaving Jack behind. He was a little worried leaving him behind but then again he was a grown man too. Sighing he shook his head knowing that he wasn't Jack's mother. He let the cool air clear his mind as he walked through the familiar streets. Finally, he stopped at a small flower shop which was actually bustling with commotion with how small it was. He then waited for a couple to walk out before entering himself looking around a bit waiting for the shop to empty out a little more. 

"Mark?"He heard someone call. 

Looking up he saw a short brown haired girl waving him over. "Oh hey, Amy. 

"So Myosotis right?"She asked. 

"Uh yeah thanks," Mark said getting his money ready. 

He watched as the girl went to the small blue flowers wrapping it up before tying it all up with a matching blue ribbon. 

"Here you go," She said while handing it over to him. "Also its okay you don't need to pay its on me."

"But-"Mark starting saying before being cut off by Amy shushing him up. 

"All you need to do is buy me coffee and we'll be even."She said winking at him before going to the next customer. 

Putting his wallet away he finally went out knowing she wouldn't change her mind now. After he got outside he started walking back to the apartment to go and get his car. While he walked though he had thought he saw a certain Irish boy getting into a car. Before he could call out though the person was gone and he just shook his head and went on his way to the apartment.

Unlocking the door he walked in being met by Spice. 

"Hey there....is Jack not here?"He asked the cat. 

Of course, he didn't get an answer but he still assumed that it was Jack that he had seen outside earlier. He would have to ask later where he went but right now he had to get his car keys. 

\---

Jack glanced around the small apartment that he supposedly used to live in. Luckily for them, there was also not that much stuff to pack so it would be an easy moving. Jack walked to the kitchen which was clean and looked like it hadn't been used for years. 

"How did the everything get here?" Jack yelled to Felix who was in the bathroom. 

"I don't know. They never actually told me and I never thought to ask, to be honest," Felix yelled back.

Shrugging Jack finally went into one of the rooms which seemed to be the main bedroom. The walls were a soft yellow color and a small bed pushed into the corner of the bedroom. It seemed at least mostly everything was cleaned out already too. Going over to the closet he opened it to a mass of pastel pinks, greens, yellow, and some other colors.

"You found the good stuff?"Jack heard Felix ask. 

"Well I mean like I guess? Cause now at least I have clothes now,"He said laughing a little. 

"K, I'm gonna go get some boxes so I'll be back," Felix said popping his head into the room before walking out. 

\---

Mark parked his car at te entrance of the cemetery before grabbing the flowers and getting out of his car. He walked through the graveyard hating each step towards the grave he wished he never had to see. Finally, he stopped at a gravestone setting the flowers down while standing in front of it. 

"Hey, Sean it's Mark...I have a new roommate. His name is Jack Angelwing. I think you would like him you know. And Signe is doing fine. I mean she's better than last year at least...I miss you, man. But um I guess it's a goodbye for now."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack neatly packed all of the clothes into the boxes that Felix had bought earlier. He could hear Felix in the other room packing towels and some random that was scattered around. Luckily there wasn't that much stuff so they only were there for about three hours. It was around one they finally got all of the boxes into the taxi which luckily for them the taxi driver was very kind and helped them the whole time. 

"Thank you, sir," Jack said as they got the last box into the car. 

"Oh, it's all fine I enjoy helping people out. Anyways back to your apartment then boys?"The man said getting into the car. 

"Yep,"Felix said. 

The two friends then got into the car and went back to the apartment where they then continued to take all of the boxes up to the apartment. Jack then took out his keys unlocking it before opening the door for both of them as they walked in. Spice, of course, greeted them at the door before following them along to Jack's room. 

"Okay just set them down over there," Jack said pointing over to the other side of the room. 

After they got all of the boxes in Felix flopped onto the bed sighing as Jack laid on the floor. 

"Well, I guess I'll leave now..."He said slowly getting off the bed groaning. "Bye Jack."

Jack grunted goodbye slumping over on the ground. Felix laughed at his friend before walking out closing the door behind him before walking out of the apartment. After Felix was gone Jack laid on the floor not wanting to do anything. After a while, though he got up deciding he should at least unpack his clothes. 

\---

As Mark walked up the stairs he saw Felix exiting the apartment. 

"Felix?" He called to the blonde boy. 

Felix who hadn't seen him until now jumped and looked around to see Mark who was walking up to him. 

"Oh hey, Mark. I promise I didn't break into your apartment. I was actually helping Jack with getting all of his stuff from his old apartment," Felix explained. 

"Ah don't worry it's all fine....do you live near here?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah I actually live on the fourth floor," Felix said pointing up. "Anyway goodbye then."

"Bye!" Mark said before walking into his apartment, 

After closing the door he went and filled up Spice's food and water bowls before going to Jack's room knocking on it. 

"Jack?" He called out opening the door slightly. 

Opening the door he saw boxes all around the room with Jack laying on the floor. Walking over to his friend he crouched down seeing that the boy had fallen asleep. Sighing he slowly lifted him up bridal style before walking to the bed setting him down tucking him in. 

"Good night," He whispered before walking out of the room closing it behind him.


	14. Valentines Day Special

After closing the door he went to his own room quickly stripping to his boxers before turning off the light and stumbling to his bed. As he snuggled into his blankets he slowly started drifting off before finally letting the lure of sleep overcome him. 

\---

_Mark woke up to a sizzling and smell of delicious bacon. Stretching he grabbed his phone. It took him a while to get used to the bright before finally being able to look at his phone._

_"Ugg..." He said seeing that it was only nine._

_"Mark!" He heard from outside."Get up sleepy head! It's valentines day!"_

_Upon hearing that he shot up looking at his phone again seeing that it was February 14. Stumbling out of his bed he went to the closet and carefully picked out his clothes for the day. After that, he quickly ran to the bathroom, brushed his hair, and washed his face._

_"I'm coming!" He yelled back after checking himself again one more time._

_Quickly walking to the kitchen he heard the meowing of Spice who was already awake too._

_"Hey there  Spice," Mark said reaching down to the cat who jumped out of the way and ran out of the room. "Wait!"_

_Quickly getting up he started running before knocking into someone._

_"Ah sorry," He said rubbing his head before looking up and seeing that he wasn't inside his apartment anymore. "Wha-"_

_"Hey, Mark? What are you doing here?" He heard a familiar voice said._

_Looking up he saw Signe who was holding hands with a familiar brown haired boy who he couldn't remember fully._

_"Signe? Oh um just taking a walk...who's he?" He asked nodding at the boy with bright blue eyes._

_"Who?" She asked looking around._

_"Hi-" Mark started saying before seeing that the boy was gone. "Ah, no one. Sorry, I thought I saw someone."_

_"Oh....well I gotta go now," Signe said before waving goodbye._

_Mark waved goodbye back before turning around seeing the familiar green haired boy standing in the middle of what looked like an art gallery. Mark looked around seeing that he wasn't outside anymore before turning around seeing the boy walk towards him._

_"Hey Mark," They said._

_"Hey," Mark stuttered trying to remember their name._

_"Where do you want to go now?" They said looking around. "Because unless you want to go to the other exhibits we could go and see the fireworks."_

_"Ah um...whatever you want to do," Mark said._

_"Hm....well actually I heard that if you go to the roof that you can see the fireworks from there so let's go there because I don't wanna go and try to get through a crowd of people or anything," They said before taking Marks hand dragging him along._

_Mark let himself be led away walking through corridors and walls of paintings and some sculptures. Everything was a blur to him as they walked, though and trying to even figure out what the paintings were hurt his eyes so he just focused on the boy who was in front of him. He was wearing a pastel pink shirt, skinny black jeans, and a pink flower crown which looked like he was a walking garden with his pastel green hair. Unconsciously Mark squeezed their hand making them glance around._

_"Something wrong?" They asked stopping._

_"Ah nothing," He said staring into their bright electric blue eyes which it seemed he could drown in._

_The boy just nodded before starting to walk again but standing next to Mark this time walking slowly. They then continued to walk in silence with the only sounds were the sound of their feet hitting the ground. Finally, after walking up a flight of stairs they reached to a door which had a small window to the outside. Mark went in front this time pushing the door open for the both of them as they walked outside. When they got out the boy let go of Marks' hand and danced around while Mark admired the stars. Finally, after the boy had stopped dancing he skipped back over to Mark right when the fireworks started going off._

_"Aren't they pretty?" They said looking up at them._

_"Yeah....Sean," Mark said._

_The boy looked over at Mark in confusion. "What?"_

_"Huh?" Mark said looking over at the boy._

_"You just called me Sean," The boy said._

_Mark opened his mouth to respond but closed his mouth again trying to remember why he had called the boy that._

_"I mean it's fine...but like its been such a long time since you had ever called me that you know," They said giving a small reassuring smile. "Anyway its time to wake up Mark."_

_"What?" Mark said looking over at the boy._

_"Mark. Its okay. You'll see again. Just open your eyes," They said standing to face him._

_"But it's not you," Mark said reaching to them._

_The boy just gave a small smile before reaching up and pulling Mark down and kissing him lightly. "I love you."_

 "Mark wake up!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Jack shook Mark again getting more worried. "Mark?!"

Finally, his friend groaned his eyes fluttering open. 

"Jack? What? What's wrong?" Mark muttered slowly getting up. 

"Ah...nothing. Just you were crying and had called my name so like just wanted to make sure you were okay...and you weren't waking up too." 

Mark just nodded and let himself be helped to get out of the bed by Jack. He was going to say he didn't need any help until he realized how heavy his body felt. 

"Mark you okay?" Jack asked still holding him. 

"Ah...yea..h," He stuttered rubbing his head. "I just..I don't...I don't know."

But before Jack could ask again Mark collapsed in Jack's arms dragging Jack down with him. 

\---

Jack settled his friend back onto his bed wondering what he should do. He didn't really know anyone's phone number yet and he didn't think Felix would be any help either. Not saying he was a bad friend but you couldn't really say that he was that smart with sick people, though. He decided if he was gonna be a good friend he was going to at least go and get some medicine and food for Mark. 

Before leaving though he made sure to check Mark out first....just to make sure he hadn't woken up yet of course. Luckily for him though the boy was still sleeping peacefully. After making sure to write a little note on, he closed the door quietly before walking out. Upon walking out though he heard someone call his name as he turned around to see Felix who was sitting on the ledge of the railing.  

"Hey man," Felix said sliding down the railings to Jack. "Why are you out so late at night?" 

"Well, why are you out?" Jack asked giving Felix a bro fist. 

"Eh couldn't sleep anyway I asked you the question first," Felix said. 

Jack sighed before finally answering back,"Well Mark is sick and I'm going out to get some food and medicine." 

Felix just nodded finally leaving Jack alone. "Well tell Mark that I hope he gets better and good night."

"Night," Jack said before walking off Felix going his own way too. 

\---

Mark groaned his head pounding. He remembered Jack asking him if he was okay before blacking out. Assuming he was on the bed Jack had to lift him onto the bed. As Mark thought of that he kinda felt bad for the poor man. Cause Jack is pretty scrawny so getting him onto the bed must have been a little of a struggle. Reaching over to get his glasses though he saw a little post-it-note that had some scribbles on it. 

_Hey, Mark, I've gone out to get some medicine and food so I'll be back. Also, don't you dare get out of bed until I go home and I do not want to go home and find you on the ground past out again?_

_-Jack_

Sighing Mark slumped back into bed feeling tired anyway. He was going to have to do something for Jack now though because he was damn lucky that he was even with him. 

Mark then tried to go back to sleep shutting his eyes tightly. In the end, though he couldn't as he reached over for his phone. Most notifications were from twitter and youtube but a text caught his eye. It was surprisingly from Amy the last person he thought he would get from. He had given her his phone number a while back but never really talked to her that much in the end. Opening it up he read it. 

_Hi Mark its Amy and just to remind you we still have a coffee date. So just wanted to know when we can do it. Anyway bye!_

 Mark laughed a little before answering back. 

_Don't worry I remember! How about next week Monday?_

After answering back he placed his phone back on the nightstand next to him before closing his eyes again before finally falling back asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jack quickly walked into the store happy to get out of the cold. There was of course not that many people in the store with only a worker and some random people wandering around. After grabbing a cart he then went straight to the medication aisle wondering what Mark was going to need. 

"Do you need help, Sir?" Jack hears from behind him. 

Quickly turning around he sees a burly man with a pretty good beard in the stores uniform. 

"Oh yeah um...I need some medication to help for colds?" He said not really knowing what to say. 

"Ah, it's the next aisle bottom shelves. It should say it too," The man said pointing the way. 

"Thank you...um."

"Call me Ken," He said holding out his hand. 

Taking it I say,"Well hey Ken names Jack."

"Well if you need any more help just call me Jack," Ken said grinning before walking off to help another customer. 

After Ken left he went where he was told finally finding the medication. After a long staring, he finally took a few different cold medication hoping that at least one of them are going to be able to help Mark. After that, he quickly went and bought some food grabbing anything that looked easy to make...meaning mostly soup. But it wasn't like Mark was going to be cooking anytime soon meaning Jack would have to be doing the cooking. And of course, when you are in heaven you don't really get any classes on cooking. 

\---

Mark woke up to Spice scratching the door and meowing. Sighing he slowly got up to open the door trying not to fall down. 

"Hey there Spice," He said cracking the door open to let the black cat in. 

Spice just purred rubbing against him before jumping on his bed sleeping.

"Oh come on Spice! That's my spot," He said laughing. 

"Well you should've stayed in your bed," Mark heard from behind him. 

Turning around he saw Jack who was still in his coat and his cheeks still red from the cold.

"What. And refuse the amazing gift of fur everywhere on my bed?" Mark said grinning. 

Jack started laughing too before finally saying,"Well you do you have a point. Anyway, you can go sleep in my room for now...oh yeah and before you do actually sleep I got some medicine and food."

"Ok then mom," Mark said before grabbing his glasses and phone before walking over to Jack's room. 

Once he was in he slumped into the bed taking in the scent of Jack. Yeah, a little weird but the smell of Jack just somehow made him feel safe and at home. It was a scent that he recognized but just couldn't pinpoint. For it smelled like a sweet flower but not sickeningly sweet, though. Before he could think anymore Jack came in holding a tray of soup, water, and several different bottles of cold medicine. 

"I didn't know which medicine would be good for you so I kinda took a handful of them," Jack explained before Mark could ask. 

"Well, thanks. It's all about the thought," Mark said before starting to eat. 

Jack stood there awkwardly not knowing what he should do before finally saying,"Well I'm going to be in the living room so if you need me just call me." 

Mark nodded before Jack went out and closing the door behind him. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jack walked over to the living room flopping onto the couch. Sighing he stared up at the ceiling trying his best to fall asleep. After a while Spice jumped up onto the couch with him lying on his stomach purring.

"Hey there Spice," He says petting the cat. "You know....I'm actually an angel. I was banned from heaven since I had fallen in love with another human. I don't know why I came here, though. But I think it was a good idea now that I'm here...it's like I'm finally at home. It's weird.  I still wonder to this day who my parents were. What my life was before I died and became an angel.But sadly I never will." 

Spice just meowed in the end before crawling up to Jack's face and snuggling up against it. Jack just laughed before finally closing his eyes and slowly fell asleep. 

\-------

Felix paced around his room fiddling with his hands. Upon hearing the knock on the door he jumped before running over to the door to open it to a man in his forties with dusty blonde hair, a long scar down his right side of his face and cold blue eyes. 

"Hello sir," Felix said letting him in.

The man said nothing but walked in inspecting the place. After closing the door Felix went after him following him behind like a dog. After walking into each room the man went to the living room and sat down. Felix quickly sat across from the man trembling. 

The man then took out a small file and opened it reading it through. "Felix. I see that you have not been sending in the scheduled reports." The man said glancing up at Felix. 

"Sorry Sir," Felix said putting his head down staring at his shoes. 

"I'll let it go this time but remember its her life that is on the line," The man said before getting up and started to walk away before turning around once more. "Felix. Just becuse he is your friend does not mean that he will be forever. Remember that."

Felix said nothing and kept looking down at his shoes until the man walked out slamming the door behind him. After he left Felix slowly got up and walked to his room locking his door behind him. He then continued to walk over to his dresser where a picture frame face down was. 

Picking it up Felix softly touched the picture before whispering, "I promise I will save you." 

\----

Mark stretched before slipping out of bed grabbing his glasses. Surprisingly Mark felt rather better as he walked over to the bathroom to check out how bad he was. Brushing down his messy hair he splashed some water on his face before walking out again. He then walked over to the living room. Seeing that Jack was sleeping Mark tiptoed over to him. Spice who had heard Mark walk over got up and jumped off Jack before walking over to Mark. Smiling he tiptoed back out to the kitchen as Spice followed to give them some food. After feeding Spice he then walked back to Jack watching him sleep soundly before picking the sleeping boy up. Carefully Mark started to walk to Jack's room trying not to wake him up. At one point Jack grumbled something before snuggling into Mark's chest. When they got to his room Mark slowly put him down in his bed and tucked him in. 

"Good night Jack," Mark said before walking off not catching the small smile and good night back at him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Jack woke up sunlight shining down on him. Groaning he covered his eyes with his arms.

"Jack!" He heard Mark yell. "Wake up you ass!" 

"FUck Off!" He yelled back. 

Finally, he heard a door open and then Mark smothered him with a pillow. Laughing Jack grabbed Marks' hands and forced him off of him. But as he pushed them off he got pulled up and stumbled off the bed falling face first into Mark's chest. 

"M sorry," Jack mumbled his voice muffled a bit. 

"Are you, though," Mark said sighing. 

Jack just laughed before sitting up on Mark's legs. Mark propped himself up with his hands his hair now significantly messy as he glared at Jack.

"Well I'm going to say that's a no then," Mark said. 

"Yeah well it wasn't my fault that someone had to shove a pillow in my face as I was sleeping," Jack said rolling his eyes. "And also when did I go back to my room?"

"Oh well, I felt rather bad that I took up your bed. So then I threw you through the house and onto your bed," Mark said smirking. 

Jack snorted punching his friend lightly as they both laughed a bit. After a while, though they finally realized how they were kinda sitting right then. Blushing Jack jumped up first before helping Mark up who was also flustered. 

"Ah um I'm gonna go make some breakfast then," Mark said before practically running out of the room. 

Jack just nodded before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower himself. 

\---

Mark went to the kitchen pushing his hair back with his hands. His heart was still beating quickly from the incidence from earlier. Jack was just a friend he told himself again over and over again. After a while, he finally walked over to the fridge hoping to distract himself from everything. While he was taking out some bread the doorbell rang. 

Putting everything down he went over to the door opening it to see Felix who looked tired with big bags under his eyes. 

"Oh hey, Felix. You wanna come in and eat breakfast with us?" Mark said opening the door bigger for him.

"No..I just need to talk to Jack," Felix said glancing around. 

"Oh okay," Mark said before turning and calling for Jack. 

After a few seconds, Jack appeared his hair wet and curly. 

"Hey what's up," He said glancing at Felix. 

"Jack can I talk to you really quickly," Felix then said his voice urgent. 

Jack looked confused but just shrugged before following Felix outside. Mark closed the door telling Jack that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes before walking back to the kitchen. 

"So what is what you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked concerned now.

Felix breathed in before finally speaking staring straight into Jacks' eyes. "Jack I-"


	19. Chapter 19

Mark looked up to see Jack walk in. He was about to ask what happened until he saw how distraught his friends face looked. So all he did was place a plate of toast in front of him before going and getting his own food. When he sat down next to Jack he coughed a little hoping to get the attention of Jack. 

"Uh...hey Jack are you okay?" Mark finally asked can't standing the awkward silence. 

Jack jumped a little when he heard him talked before realizing it was just Mark. "Hm? Oh sorry. Uh, I'm fine." He then said shoving some bread in his mouth. 

Before Mark could question Jack any further his friend got up quickly and took his Jacket. "I'm going to go take a walk. So see you later." 

\---

Jack walked back outside seeing that Felix was still waiting for him. Felix upon seeing that Jack had come back out started walking only looking back to make sure Jack was following him. 

"So are you going to finally tell me why you fucking betrayed me?" Jack asked when they were finally far away from the apartments. 

"Look I can explain," Felix said putting his hands up. 

"Well you better have a really good explanation you asshole," He growled back.

Felix sighed frustrated. "It wasn't my fault Jack. It wasn't like I had cut off your wings because I fucking wanted to," He explained. 

"Really. It wasn't your fault. Because I'm pretty sure all you had to say was, Sorry no I don't want to ruin my best friend's life," Jack said starting to yell.

"I had to JAck! I had to save her...I had to," Felix said trailing off. 

"Who the hell is 'her'?" He asked much quieter this time. 

"Marzia...its Marzia. I knew her when I was human. Before I died. But when I became an angel my wish was her to be in heaven with me. I loved her Jack. I loved her so much..." Felix said starting to cry. "She was supposed to live for another 40 some years Jack! I took her life because of my own selfish needs. But when I found out that you can let an angel live again if they didn't die naturally I had to do it. But you know everything costs something."

"Wait...what do you mean you wished for it?" Jack asked grabbing Felix's shoulders. 

"Everyone gets one wish when you turn into an angel Jack," He explained. "Just some wishes are more shit than others."


	20. Chapter 20

Jack stood there in silence as Felix walked away back to wherever the hell he was going. He knew he shouldn't be as pissed as he should be at Felix now but yet he couldn't forgive him at the same time. Frustrated he started walking off not really paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up though he realized he was somewhere he didn't know. 

"Shit," He muttered looking around. 

Sighing he looked around to see if there was anything that he could actually recognize. Supposedly from Felix, he was back in the town where in his human life he had stayed so maybe he could try to remember something useful for once. As he was trying to concentrate though he heard someone familiar call out his name. Turning around he saw a familiar looking man with a burly beard walking towards him. 

"Ken?" He said as the man walked up to him. 

"Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?" Ken said looking around. "Do you like live near here?"

"Well...uh I'm kinda lost so I have no idea," Jack explained embarrassed.

"Oh well, where do you live?" Ken asked. 

"Um, I live next to the Lighthouse. Like the restaurant Lighthouse," He explained hoping Ken knew where that was. 

"Oh, those apartments? I can lead you back there is yah want because it's a little hard to explain how to get back," He explained. 

Sighing in relief Jack nodded as he followed Ken through the town. 

\---

Mark was worried for Jack hadn't come back yet. He knew he shouldn't really be that worried about him since he is an adult and he was with Felix. But yet he couldn't stop worrying about him. Sighing he finally got out his phone about to call Felix before there was a knock at the door. Practically running over Mark opened it happy to see Jack in one piece with a big looking man that he pretty sure was....

"Ken?" He said squinting at the man. 

"Mark?!" Ken said his eyes widened. "Whats up bro?!" 

"I'm doing good! How are you and Mary?" He asked giving him a hug. 

"Doing good. Mary isn't here right now since she is hanging out with her parents," Ken explained.

As the two friends talked they ultimately forgot all about their poor Irish friend who stood to the side awkwardly. Finally, Jack coughed quietly finally having them remember that he was even there.

"Oh sorry Jack," Mark said ruffling his hair a little laughing a little in embarrassment. "Kinda forgot you were here." 

"Oh thanks," Jack said sarcastically. "Anyway, how do you guys know each other?"

"We went to the same school together for Middle school and Highschool," Ken said. "But once we graduated from Highschool we went our separate ways."

"Ah," Jack said nodding. 

"Well anyway, I should go now. Bye Mark! Bye, Jack! Make sure not to get lost again," Ken said before flashing his signature grin and walking off. 

They waved bye to their friend before Jack walked back into the apartment before Mark closed the door behind him. When Mark closed the door he turned around to face Jack crossing his arms.

"Okay explanation time now."


	21. Chapter 21

Jack sighed plopping down onto the couch gratefully taking the cup of coffee from Mark who then sat down across from him setting his cup of coffee on the table. At first, the two quietly sipped their coffee Jack trying his best to avoid Marks gaze. 

Finally, it was Mark who had broken the silence coughing a little. "Jack. You wanna explain everything now." 

Setting his own cup of coffee on the table he quickly thought of a believable explanation. "It was just that Felix was being a little bit of an asshole and just I ran. But when I stopped I realized I was somewhere in town that I didn't know. So that's kinda how Ken had found me." He said looking down at his hands. 

"Well...would you like to explain like what he said that pissed you off?" Mark asked questioning Jack some more. 

Taking a big gulp of air Jack then finally started explaining but of course leaving out everything with being an angel. "Felix told me about how he had kinda kicked me out of my...you could say job just so that he could get what he wanted. I don't really remember what it was though. All he said was something with about saving someone."

"What was your job?" Mark asked not knowing that Jack even had a job before who never mentioned anything like that. 

Jack opened and closed his mouth wondering what he should even say."It's hard to explain...but it was like to lead people kinda through death." 

Luckily Mark didn't question Jack anymore but stayed quiet and silently slipped his coffee just nodding. Jack realizing he really also didn't know anything about Mark decided he should be able to ask his own questions too. "Mark. Who lived with you before me?" 

Upon hearing that he froze in place. "Ah....um...well it was a childhood friend. They were also actually the boyfriend of Signe for a while but in the end, they broke up. Luckily though for me, they stayed friends after that too. His name was Sean. He had the fluffiest hair ever. My god. Always the pastel boy. And I was the punk. A weird combination of friends but yet it was the first time I had ever really felt complete. So what we did was he gave me one of his favorite flower crowns and I gave him my leather jacket so that we would never forget each other." Mark said smiling at the memories. 

"What..what happened to him?" Jack said quietly. 

Sighing Mark pushed his hair back with his hands. "Well one day we got into an argument and he had stormed off saying how much he hated me. And that was the last thing he had ever said to me. Because in the end he was hit by a car. So really I guess it was my fault you know. I was the reason why he was crying. I was the reason why he had run away. So that's when he got hit by the car as he was not able to see it past his tears."

Jack opened his mouth about to say sorry or something but closed his mouth again not knowing how it would really be able to help them. 

Mark who had started crying looked up to the ceiling laughing a little. "You know when I saw the first time. I thought that my wish had come true. For I wished every day for Sean to come back you know. Becuase I did not want 'I hate you' to be the last thing I ever heard from him. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. How much I actually cared about him...and you. You just look so much like him. And that was kinda why at first I thought you were him."

Jack reached out to his friend before it finally had hit him. Why he was the only angel to not remember his human life. Mark was his past life. And now it was his job to make his wish to come true.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack watched as Mark walked away back to his room wanting to reach out to his friend but in the end, he just stood there not moving. After he heard the slamming of the door Jack grabbed the two empty cups of coffee and set them in the kitchen sink. Turning around he saw Spice who looked surprisingly worried for him even though he was a cat. 

"Hey there....everything is okay little guy. We just got in a little argument. It was nothing big," He said crouching down petting the black cat.

Spice just meowed back before sauntering away to some place. Jack watched as the black cat disappeared from his sight before grabbing his jacket and walking outside again. He started cursing profusely after he closed the door to the apartment ignoring anybody that was looking at him. 

\---

Felix started his walk back to the apartment after he had finally cooled off. Taking out his phone he plugged in his earbuds before blasting some music humming along to the songs. As he walked he thought he had seen a green haired man running through the streets but shook his head. He was probably imagining things. Probably needed some sleep too. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was his certain green haired angel friend at the same time. It wasn't until he was halfway to the apartment building before he turned around and ran to the direction of the man. 

"God damn Irish little prick angel man," He grumbled as he finally caught sight of the green haired asshat.

Running around the corner he slammed into a body stumbling back before being grabbed and pulled further into the alleyway. 

Felix opened his eyes face to face with stormy blue eyes. "Why the hell are you following me?" 

He opened and closed his mouth before realizing he really didn't have a reason why. "Well...because I am always afraid your stupid lil arse will get beat up somehow."

Jack just rolled his eyes before letting his friend go almost pushing him down. Luckily for him though he was able to regain his balance. Seeing that Jack had already escaped his grasps he started to run after him again before finally catching up with him. 

Walking in pace with him he coughed a little getting a glance from his friend. "So what's our tmission?" 

"First of all its MY mission and its not even a mission. I just wanted to have a little walk to cool off and think," He said trying to walk faster. 

Felix who was not going to back down kept pace. "Well then since there is no mission then I guess it would be okay if I took a nice walk with you too."

Sighing he let Felix walk with him as they walked through the streets.


	23. Chapter 23

Felix followed Jack trying his best not to lose his friend. In the end, though it didn't really seem like he was really trying to go to one place in particular. More likely he was just trying to loose him through the alleyways. Finally, Jack stopped and turned around to face his friend. 

"Why are you still following me," He said obviously getting annoyed. 

Felix shrugged really not knowing either himself. "Well, you didn't technically say I couldn't so...and you seem to not know this town that well so I can help you through."

Jack just sighed shaking his head but in the end did wait for Felix to catch up to him. "Fine, I'll let you stay with me. But as we walk you have to tell me about myself and you. Since it seems that I actually don't know anything about you anyway." 

"Ok fine," Felix said sighing knowing that he would get in serious trouble if any of the angels found out. 

So they started to walk again this time Felix leading them to a park where they could talk and sit down. 

\---

Mark paced around the room pulling at his hair. After a few slamming his head into the wall he remembered that he had Felix's phone number. Quickly he ran around the house to find his phone and searching through his phone contacts. 

Quickly finding Felix's phone number he called starting to walk around again. "Come on Felix....pick up..."

After a few rings, he heard a click and familiar voices muffled before finally, Felix's voice came through. "Hey, Mark. What's up." 

"I just wanted to know whether or not Jack was with you...you know to make sure he is okay," He said quickly hoping Felix understood him. 

Felix gave a small laugh before answering,"Yeah. He's fine." 

"Why did you laugh?" Mark asked interestedly. 

Mark could hear him sigh on the other line as he waited for his answer, "Well. You've only known him for...not even a month now, right? Just amazed on how much you care about him that you have to call me to make sure. " 

He stayed quiet after hearing what the Swedish boy had just said. For it was true. Mark had probably only known Jack for only a few weeks now. But yet it was like Jack was just a lost friend which had just finally got back into his life again. 

"Well...its...its just that you know. He seemed pretty angry when he went out so I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid," Mark lied not wanting Felix to think that he was a crazy person. 

"Well okay then...I'm gonna go then. I'll make sure Jack comes back home safely," Felix said before hanging up on Mark before he could say goodbye. 

At least though Mark knew that Jack was okay. That was all that mattered right then and there for him. For some reason the thought of losing Jack to him was devastating but at the same time, he felt like he did loose someone before too that looked just so familiar to Jack but yet he couldn't pinpoint the person. But Jack is what matters to him now not the past.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack watched as Felix ended his call on Mark before putting his phone away back into his pocket. Opening his mouth he was about to ask what had happened but quickly closed his mouth again not wanting to make their situation any worse.

Felix was then the first to speak up making Jack jump. "Well....where should I start?"

Thinking for a minute Jack finally made up his mind saying,"Who am I. Like my past life." 

"Well, your name was actually Sean McLoughlin. You were born in Ireland but then moved to America for a new life. When you moved here you met Mark and Signe. You actually dated Signe for a while before having a mutual breakup. You did also live with Mark in the past too. Best friends the both of you. Couldn't be separated," Felix started to say before looking over at Jack. 

"What about my parents?" Jack quietly asked. 

"Your parents? From what I could see they were good. They loved you so much and were sad when you said that you were going to leave for America. Except now they are dead. Don't worry though it was peaceful. Both died in their sleep next to each other. Actually, they never knew that you had died either. For they died in peace thinking that their only son was living a happy life in America." 

Jack then proceeded to grab Felix's arm with wide eyes. "Wait for my parents. Are they angels now? Can I see them?" 

Felix looked at Jack sadly shaking his head. "Sorry, Jack. You can only become an angel if you have unfinished business or made a wish. Your parents didn't wish anything. They had a fulfilled life. Happy."

Nodding the boy let go of him slumping down. Felix let him sink everything in before saying anything else. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Jack said he wanted him to continue. 

"You actually can become an angel again if you want. If you make a wish come true," Felix whispered. 

Glancing over to the Swed he raised his eyebrows motioning him to continue. 

"Well...you know Mark's wish is to tell you...the past you that he was sorry. That he loved you. He had a lot of feelings for you."

"But...how would he know I'm Sean? Like I look practically the same but just telling him that I'm his old dead best friend isn't that good of an idea," Jack dryly laughed. 

"Well. Pretty much that's what you have to do. Make him believe. He has to see you as Sean. And only Sean. Then you can leave. Just you know. Slowly tell him," He said shrugging. 

Jack groaned hating all of this. Hating the fact that he had to be a stupid ass angel. That he had to be stupid in his past life. That stupid hot ass Mark had to be the person the wish he had to fulfill. Life fucking had to hate him. 

\---

When Mark woke up he heard the door opening and closing. Slowly getting up he grabbed his glasses and walked out to see who it was. Thankfully not a murder today but just a tired looking Jack. The boy was petting Spice softly speaking to the cat not noticing Mark. Smiling the boy just went back to his room not wanting to bother Jack just yet. For he could ask tomorrow morning. But before he closed the door to his room he heard a soft good night wondering if it was to Spice or him.


	25. Chapter 25

Felix watched as Jack walked into the apartment before walking up the stairs ready to finally sleep. As he got to his door he couldn't help to notice but it was already unlocked. Confused he was pretty sure he had locked it before he left but didn't think of it anymore. So he walked in locking the door behind him slipping out of his shoes. As he went to his room though he heard something move from behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure standing in the shadows. Sighing he stopped and stood in place. 

"You're not doing that great of hiding yourself there," He said loudly knowing the intruder could hear him. 

"Well, you shouldn't have lied to me for so many of my years." 

\----

Mark woke up feeling something snuggled up to his side. At first, he thought it was just Spice but then he realized he had closed his door last night and he hadn't heard any scratching last night either. So slowly opening his eyes seeing a fluff of green hair. Slightly gasping he went stiff as he felt the body move a little. Before Mark could slowly push them off they snuggled up onto his chest like a cat. Finally, he was able to finally get a good look at who was laying on top of him. 

"Oh," Was literally all he could say upon seeing that it was Jack who looked like he was crying. 

Then his friend started to groan stretching out slowly opening his eyes. "Good morn Mark." 

Flustered Mark stuttered trying to make a sentence. "Oh yeah hey Jack yeah its morning isn't it!" 

Jack just snorted before getting up and laying right back down on Mark's stomach. "Mmm....I'm too tired for today. Let's just do nothing." 

Mark could feel him breathing as he tried his best to not move. The warmth and pressure were actually pretty comforting. It reminded him of when Spice would lay on his stomach just that it's a human this time and his best friend who was laying on him. So pretty much just a big cat. It wasn't until Jack started to yell did Mark remember of what position they were in. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked his friend trying his best to look down at him. 

"Nothing at all. I just thought about life and just started to yell," Jack said his voice muffled a bit. 

Grunting Mark just went along with it and let his friend keep on yelling into the bed wondering what the hell he was doing with his life. Absentmindedly he started to play with Jack's hair running his hands through the boy's soft green hair. Jack didn't say anything and let him keep on fluffing his hair as it was rather calming so it wasn't like he was going to complain. Slowly though he started to fall asleep as Mark twirled his hair in his hands and softly started to sing a song he didn't recognize. And it was his voice he went back to dreamland again wishing that Mark could know how much he meant to him.


End file.
